A new enemy
by XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX
Summary: After the High Krawl fail, Krux replaced them for Amaia, a super-powered High Krawl. What happens if she infiltrates into the NPP building?
1. Chapter 1: Get rid of the High Krawl

**This story is with my new High Krawl OC: Amaia. After the High Krawl failed, Krux creates Amaia, a super-powered High Krawl who needed to infiltrate in the NPP building. While she is there, Rallen falls in love with her. But Jeena sees through her and tries to get Rallen away from her. RallJeen. A picture of Amaia can be seen on deviantArt by Spectrobe-Drawah. Link: .com/#/d50saz6**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**

A dark voice echoed on the dark walls of Krux' palace. 'Why can't you do anything good? You are all failures!' he screamed, pointing at a light violet Krawl women. 'But master...' she said, with frightened looks on her face. 'Nothing 'but'. I don't want to hear anything from you again, Maja.' Krux sneered. A dark blue figure was stepping forward, a shadow sneaking behind him. 'It was all the humans fault. Don't blame her.' 'Yes,' a Krawl red as fire said, 'Maybe we just have to try again.' 'No, Gelberus.' Krux' voice sounded dark and down. 'This time, I'm doing this different. We need an infiltrator. Someone who gets inside the NPP buiding and wipes out that Rallen kid.' An evil grin came on his face. 'But you aren't going to do that..'

On that moment, shadows began to gather around him. 'A new power is coming to the universe!' Krux screamed, while more and more shadows gathered. The High Krawl went back, only Gronos, the void Krawl, stayed there. 'Master, you can't do that to us! You can't abandon us like that!' Krux' grin got bigger. 'Yes I can. And you will be beautiful parts of the Krawlosphere, when I'm done with you!' The shadows around him slowy creeped towards Maja, who was shaking on her legs. 'Please don't, master Krux! You'll need us another day!' she said with a shaking voice. On the moment the shadows where about to reach Maja's feet, Jado, the blue Krawl, came in front of her. 'Run,' he screamed, 'Run while you still can!' And she ran. Hard, very hard, while looking backwards to see how her lifesaver was being engulfed with shadows, how the life was drained out of him. She ran out of Krux' palace, scared and filled with fear. And she teleported away to escape the shadows, who came after her later.

Back in the palace, Jado, Gelberus and Gronos struggled to break free, but with no effect. They felt weaker and weaker. The power was drained out of them. Then, Gronos was lifted up. The shadows grinned, and brought him to the Krawlosphere. Above the big ball of Krawl, the shadows vanished. And poor Gronos fell in, screaming for help and mercy, while the cruel Krux was watching. The same happened to Gelberus and Jado. And Krux grinned. 'And now, its time for a being much more useful than you retards.'

With those words, the shadows melted together and formed a female figure. A women, around 17 years old, stepped out. Her dark brown hair glowed and some parts moved up and down. She had a light gray skin with pink Krawl markings, a purple-black suit, a dark blue cloak and wings, black bat-like wings that emitted a dark energy. She looked up to Krux and said: 'Master... What can I do for you?'


	2. Chapter 2: Amaia

**Krux created a new, super-powered High Krawl.(my OC Amaia) What does he want to do with it?**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**

Krux looked at her. She was totally different then the other High Krawl. She actually looked... smart. Together with Maja, of course. 'What's your name, girl...' The young women looked at Krux. 'My name.. my name is Amaia. What can I do to please you, master?' Her bright, blue eyes were sparkling. 'Alright, Amaia. I created you as my helper. You might know me already.. I am Krux. The reason why I created you is because you need to infiltrate into the NPP building. Show yourself worthy. Bring back Rallen. He's an officer at the NPP, and the bane of our glory.' Krux said, with a sour tone into his voice while saying the last words.. Amaia bowed down at the throne. 'Yes, master. I'll get him here. Can I go now?' Her voice sounded like Maja's, but a tone higher. 'Yes, you can. I'll send you over there...'

'Phew. Our adventure is done here.' Rallen was standing next to the leftovers of the old base at Malik. That Krux guy sure was creepy, wasn't he, Komai?' A Komainu danced around his feet, happy that he didn't had to see Krux' face anymore. 'Hahaha. You're happy too, right?' Lets go to Jeena now. She must have been waiting for us.' While saying that, Rallen took out a Geo. It shined light blue. 'It's pretty, isn't it?' he asked. 'I think we should go now.' Rallen turned his jetpack on and flew away, back to the ship.

'Hey Jeena!' Jeena turned around. She must have been busy with the lab system. 'Oh, hi guys, and hi mister Technique. You looked for the eighth Geo?' Jeena had a small grin on her face. 'Found it?' 'Yes. We can go back to the NPP now...' he said. Jeena took out a paper tissue and said: 'Oh, look at you! You're all bloodied!' Rallen laughed. 'It's not that painful. It could be even worse. Now, let's go home! Iku ze!' He grabbed the control panels and steered the ship through portals, to the Nanairo solar system.

'Ah, its so good to be home.' Rallen ran forward, followed by Komainu. 'Rallen, wait! We need to go to Commander Grant, he just called!' Jeena's voice said. Rallen stopped running immediately. 'Ugh. Okay.. we'll go then.' Jeena smiled and hand in hand they walked further, on their way to the Commander's room.

'Rallen, Jeena! Take a seat. And by the way, you're late.' Commander Grant's voice echoed against the wall. 'Now, what I wanted to say to you... You've got all of the Geos now? You really did not forget anything?' He looked at Rallen for a second. Rallen looked at the ground, then faced Commander Grant. 'No sir. I really didn't forget anything.' The Commander smiled a little. 'Alright. I have a new task for you. There is a new officer here and I want you to look after her. Go meet her at the central plaza.' Rallen was surprised. He looked at Jeena, who wasn't very happy with the Commander's decision. 'Jeena, I'm going to meet that new officer. Are you going with me?' Rallen asked. 'No thank you. I'm going to work at the Lab system.' Jeena replied with a sour tone in her voice. Rallen stepped into the elevator down, seeing the angry look on Jeena's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello :

**Rallen needed to go find the new officer. She is waiting for him at the Central plaza... **

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**

When Rallen went to the Central plaza he saw nothing. He yelled a few times.

'Uhm. Someone here?' Still no one there. A small gust blew. He just wanted to turn around and go back, when he heard a female's voice behind him. 'Aha. So there we have my accompany.' A girl was standing there, her dark brown hair was blewn to the left by the wind. She smirked. Her eyes were unnaturally blue and sparkly. Slowly, the girl walked to Rallen. 'Hmm... You sure ARE a pretty guy, that's for sure.' she purred. Her eyes narrowed. 'And your name is?' Rallen was surprised seeing her. He stuttered: 'Uh.. M-my name is R-rallen.. And.. y-your name?' The girl's smirk got larger. Got him, she thought. 'My name... is Amaia.' she said. Rallen was shivering hearing her voice. Her voice sound like Maja's, he thought, Is it her? 'You sound like someone I know...' It came out before he knew it. 'Oh, really,' she asked with a sweet, seductive voice, 'Who is it?' Rallen blushed. He didn't feel good while Amaia was with him. Her aura emitted a kind of energy. 'Uhm.. I forgot her name..' he lied. The girl's eyed widened for a second, then became normal size again. 'Never lie to me. I see through it immediately,' she hissed. And she pushed Rallen aside while walking to the elevator. 'I'll see you later... Rallen.' Her face looked very different then when she just appeared.

Rallen decided to stay on the Central Plaza for half a hour, still thinking about the strange feeling he had while Amaia was there. He stiffened. 'Man, that sure was weird.' He shaked his head a few times. 'Better tell this to Jeena. She was.. Kinda nice, but she had something evil...' He was frozen there for some seconds. Then, he ran off to the ship, leaving the strange feeling behind.

'Jeena... Jeena? Something really weird happened! *cough*' Rallen was catching his breath when Jeena looked at him. 'Rallen? What happened to you? Was your new accompany a monster Krawl or something?' Rallen nodded. ' Something like that. But it was very weird. She had blue eyes, blue as ice crystals... But that girl have got something weird, something evil!' Jeena looked at Rallen, confused. 'Are you sure? 100% sure?' Rallen nodded again. 'Well, a few seconds ago there was a girl.. with blue eyes. She came in here and told me that she was your accompany. She's waiting for you in the Cargo room. But yes.. That girl had some strange aura emitting from her body. Just go, I don't think she can hurt you, she is an officer. We have to thrust her, Rallen.' Jeena looked deep into Rallen's eyes, 'But be careful. I'll never forgive myself if you're hurt.' Her hands disappeared behind her back. 'I'll be careful, Jeena. Just wish me some good luck.' Rallen said, and he stepped into the elevator, to the Cargo room.

'Ah! There you are... Rallen.' Amaia's voice sounded. At first, Rallen didn't see her, but later he saw her sitting on Aldous' capsule. 'Hey. You go with me? I'm gonna show you the building, if you want to...' 'Of course I want to,' she said, and the grin was back on her face again..

**Next Fanfic will the story be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil revealed

**The evil is revealed. Or... It will be revealed. Whatever, EnjoY!**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**

Rallen took her to the shopping port. The three salesmen standing there were looking at him. 'You're the famous Rallen! You want to buy something?' Rallen yelled down that he didn't needed anything. 'Well,' he sighed, 'This is the shopping port. Here they buy things from you and sell things.' 'I already knew what a shop is, Rallen.' Amaia looked a bit insulted. 'Fine.' Rallen walked away. 'Then I'll show you the south terrace.' Her smirk got bigger. Finally. On the south terrace is no living being. There I can get rid of him, she thought.

When they reached the south terrace, the elevator's doors closed. Amaia summoned a shadow that reached to above Rallen's head. When the shadow monster almost attacked, Rallen turned around because he heard a voice: 'Rallen, are you here?' The shadow vanished. Jeena stepped out of the elevator. 'Hey. You were away for such a long time, I was worried. Where were you all the time?' She looked frustrated. 'Oh. Hi Jeena. Heh. Sorry it took so long. Amaia, should we go back to the ship?' Amaia, calm as she was, turned around. 'But we're just here. I want to see more of the terrace.' Rallen laughed. 'But there's nothing here! What do you want to see, then?' Amaia looked at the ground, making a fist. 'All right then... We go.' She walked away. Her dark brown hair swooped against Rallen's face. Rallen was shocked because a shout of pain raced through his body on the moment her hair touched his face. 'Ow! Why did you...' She turned around. Her face was feelingless. He realized that this girl wasn't an ordinary girl. I need to find out something, he thought and raced after the others.

While walking to the space port, everyone was quiet. Amaia was busy twitching her hair and let it loose again. Jeena was updating info on her scanner and Rallen was just looking forward, thinking about the strange girl. What was that pain shout I felt? It was like pure evil was attacking me. Her hair... her hair did that. Suddenly, Amaia started to talk: 'Rallen... You're looking like you have pain or something...' 'Oh.. no, it's nothing...' Rallen sighed. 'Girl... pink haired girl?' Jeena turned around. 'Hm?' 'Can you please... back off? I want to talk to him.' she said softly. Jeena looked confused. 'Well... Ok. But be careful, you two.' She walked away in the direction of the space port. While doing so, she blinked at Rallen. But he didn't notice.

Amaia and Rallen walked off to the west terrace. Amaia told all of the people if they wanted to go away. When the whole terrace was empty, she summoned shadows behind Rallen. Three shadow monsters were ready to attack. And they did. 'Ahhhh!' Rallen was thrown against the elevator. The three monsters moved slowly, but fast enough to catch him. 'Arrrrghh..' A loud groan came out of Rallen's throat. 'SWORD!' His sword materialized in his hands. With the blue lazer sword, he tried to cut a shadow. But the sword had no effect on the monster. It creeped closer to Rallen. It lifted itself up, coming about three feet above Rallen. 'Hisssssss...' The shadow hissed like a snake. 'Urgh!' Rallen was strangeled by another shadow. Then, he saw Amaia was watching. Her eyes glittered of enjoyment. Her smirk: huge. 'YOU! How could you!' he screamed. 'Now you maybe WILL learn some respect...'

**Rallen found out Amaia is ONE EVIL GIRL! But if the crew believes him? Find out next time!**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX**


	5. Chapter 5: The fight

**Rallen was trapped by Amaia. He meets Pegatinum, who'll help him later. Enjoy reading...**

**XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX **

Her laugh sounded cold. Rallen was shivering hearing it. Two shadow monsters were strangeling him, while the third one attacked. 'Gasp... gasp...' Rallen became dizzy, enduring the attacks of the High Krawl girl. His mind tried to find out a way to defeat the monsters, but with no effect. So, the plan was now to endure the girl's attacks. Amaia's eyed widened all of a sudden. 'You... can resist my attacks?' She lifted up a strand of hair, steering it towards Rallen like a whip. Oh no. One of those attacks and I'm done for, he thought. Then, in a fraction of a second, a heavy voice droned through his head.

'You... Rallen...' Rallen's eyes widened. 'Who... Who are you?' He closed his eyes. A vision striked across his head. A beautiful being, blue and white. Its wings left vague rainbow stripes behind. 'I am Pegatinum. Use the beings of light, before it is too late...' 'I... How did you..' Rallen was confused. 'No questions. Just do it...' Pegatinums wings slowly stroked Rallen's face, leaving rainbows on it. 'Just DO IT...'

Rallen's eyes opened quickly. 'SPECTROBES!' he screamed, thinking of the pain that soon had to come. However, a Spikanor jumped out of the Prizmod, ripping off the hair strand, leaving the girl screaming of pain. With a mighty swing of its tail, the shadows fell down at the ground, hissing when they became nothing more then a puddle pool of a bubbling, purple liquid. Rallen had a big slice on his shoulder from a shadow attack. He looked at Amaia. A rafle was where her hair was supposed to be. Pink blood was dripping from her forehead. 'That was my precious hair! You're going to pay for this, space scout!' Amaia shouted, helding the brown hair strand tight.

Suddenly, her face began to change. The purple liquid that the monsters left behind was drawn at the angry girl. The stuff sticked on to her body. Where it touched her, a dark purple glow shone. Rallen was disgusted seeing this scenery. He stiffened. Amaia transformed into a Krawl. Her hair slowly moved up and down, except for the part ripped off by Spikanor. Spikanor stepped forward, ready to attack. 'Wait, Spikanor.' Rallen's hand blocked Spikanor's movement. 'Why not...' Spikanor hissed, impatiently looking at the Krawl girl, with narrowed eyes. Rallen didn't answer, not taking his eyes off Amaia. She was fully transformed now. Her eyes even more blue and glittery. Black wings grew out of her back. 'Ahahahaha! Now I will show you, you puny, little Spectrobe master! And your little Spectrobe friend there won't help you!' Seven monsters pushed the Spikanor to the ground. All of her calmness disapeared. Rallen growled: 'Grhh. You'll see when I'm done with you!' Amaia's eyed widened, laughing at the angry guy standing there, without any form of defence.

On that moment, the elevator was ringing. The shadows fell apart. Quickly, Spikanor jumped back into the Prizmod and Amaia transformed back into a human girl. Quickly, she hided her ripped off hair and her blood, that turned red again. A male officer stepped out of the elevator. Rallen heard Amaia cracking her knuckles and muttering some words. 'Oh. You are here,' the officer smiled. 'Come, your partner want to see ya,' he said. Amaia looked at Rallen villainously. Rallen didn't see that. Together, they walked back to the ship.

'Rallen? Amaia? What happened? Why you're all wounded?' Jeena's voice stroked Rallen's ears. Oh... So good to hear her again. 'Well... we... ehh...' He looked at Amaia. Her eyes glittered. A voice in his head said: 'Tell her. That women attacked you! She deserves a lesson.' Another voice came in. 'No... Don't tell her. She DID have attacked you... But give her another chance...' Rallen thought for a second.

'I was attacked by her!' he shoutedm pointing at the brown-haired girl. Jeena laughed. 'Ow.. Come on Rallen. That's impossible. She's nice, I've talked to her. You must have gone crazy or something... I'll go get the bandages.' Jeena walked away. Amaia smirked. 'Looks like she doesn't believe you... Eheheh. I'm not done with you yet,' she said when striking some blood off her forehead. Rallen grumbled.

Then, Jeena returned. 'Hi.. I've got the bandages..' She started cleaning up Rallen's shoulder wound. 'Wow.. this is heavy stuff. What happened?' Before Rallen could say something, Amaia muttered: 'We got attacked by a Krawl. Very strong, with shadow monsters accompanying it. The thing cut Rallen's shoulder, and my forehead.' 'Really?' Jeena asked. She started with Amaia's forehead. 'This also... is pretty hardcore. How did you ever survived this?' Amaia's eyes narrowed. 'I... don't know...' Rallen was furious. She survived it because she was a Krawl! I need to tell this to Commander Grant. 'Aww... It hurts.' he groaned. Jeena's arm was on Rallen's shoulder. 'Just rest, guys. I think you need three days to recover,' she said soft and kindhearted. 'Thank you, Jeena..' Rallen said. He coughed a few times. Amaia had some kind of 'ugh, I hate this stuff' look on her face.

**Next time more! IKU ZE!**


End file.
